1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure of a banding band, in particular, the attaching structure of the banding band for fixing a wiring harness to an electrical junction box with the banding band.
2. Description of the Related Art
A banding band is commonly used for fixing a wiring harness to an electrical junction box (PTL 1 to 3). As an attaching structure of such a banding band, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, it is proposed that the wiring harness is attached to the electrical junction box by inserting the banding band into two holes provided on an outer wall of the electrical junction box.
As shown in FIG. 9, the above attaching structure of a banding band 100 includes: an attaching wall 103 composing an outer wall of the electrical junction box and to which the banding band 200 is attached; and first and second walls 101, 102 between which the attaching wall 103 is interposed. A first hole 104 as a first gap is provided between the attaching wall 103 and the first wall 101, and a second hole 105 as a second gap is provided between the attaching wall 103 and the second wall 102. The banding band 200 is attached to the attaching wall 103 by inserting the banding band 200 from the first hole 104 to the second hole 105.
Further, the attaching structure of a banding band 100 shown in FIG. 9 is provided with a pair of guide walls 106, 107 respectively joined to the first and second walls 101, 102 and respectively facing the first and second holes 104, 105. The guide wall 106 is provided with an inclined face 106a separating from the first hole 104 as extended away from the first wall 101, and an inclined face 106b approaching the first hole 104 as extended away from the first wall 101. The inclined face 106a is provided at a side near the first wall 101 of the guide wall 106, and the inclined face 106b is provided at a side away from the first wall 101 of the guide wall 106. Further, the guide wall 107 is provided with an inclined face 107a approaching the second hole 105 as extended close to the second wall 102. The inclined face 107a is provided at a side near the second wall 102 of the guide wall 107.
According to the configuration described above, as shown in FIG. 9, when the banding band 200 is inserted into the first hole 104, while a tip of the banding band 200 is slidingly abutted on the inclined faces 106a, 106b of the guide wall 106, the tip of the banding band 200 is curved toward the attaching wall 103, and moved toward an opening of the second hole 105 continued to the attaching wall 103. When the tip of the banding band 200 is further moved, the tip is slidably abutted on the inclined face 107a of the guide wall 107, further curved toward the second hole 105, and penetrates the second hole 105. Thus, by only inserting the tip of the banding band 200 along the guide walls 106, 107 and the attaching wall 103, the banding band 200 is easily inserted into both the first and second holes 104, 105.
However, according to the attaching structure of a banding band 100, a stripping hole 108 for forming the attaching wall 103 is provided between a pair of guide walls 106, 107. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 10, there is a problem that the banding band 200 may be inserted into the stripping hole 108, and the tip of the banding band 200 inserted from the first hole 104 may not be guided to the second hole 105.
Therefore, conventionally, a width W of the attaching wall 103 is reduced so that a size of the stripping hole 108 is reduced to prevent the banding band 200 from being inserted into the stripping hole 108. However, when the width W of the attaching wall 103 is reduced, the wiring harness attached with the banding band 200 may be rotated around the attaching wall 103, and there is a problem that the wiring harness may be displaced.